Even Soldiers Have Families
by Multiple-Fandom-Writer
Summary: Every soldier has a family to return home to, and the Laws-Gamblin-Lavoie-Tozer-Williams family isn't any different. But they're semi-immortal, or just immortal, and the one major difference is that five out of seven are soldiers.


Written in Times New Roman

Her twin first meets the young man calling himself James Evans in 1942. At first, it's just a brief meeting between the two, then within the span of a minute they've introduced themselves by name, or in her adopted son's case, false name. He loses his twin and breaks down, and closes himself off. Madeleine only wanted to help him, but he didn't accept help during that time.

It's 1944 when Matthew and James meet again, James being battle-hardened and a veteran of the Normandy Landings. Heck, even when the Breskens Pocket fell, James didn't accept help, even though his regiment was depleted. James only asked for help when his best friend is taken as a POW by the Germans, and Chris was rescued from the Germans after exactly eight weeks, two days, and an hour. The North Shore Regiment has James' adopted brother back-and she's not sure if they'll ever meet in person.

It's during the late nineties when she finally meets him, a young man from New Brunswick with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He doesn't let both of them know about the gods of Olympus until the last year of the early two thousands. Heck, she doesn't even see his scar stretching down the left side of his face until Matthew points it out, and that's when James hesitantly reveals the existence of the gods, and he tells them Poseidon is his godly parent, and he's the oldest son of Poseidon apart from Triton. She can't help but pity him when he tells them the scar is permanent.

She first fears for the young man when it's revealed by Thalia Grace that he, Katyusha, Percy, and Annabeth had fallen into the physical hell called Tartarus, otherwise known as The Pit after they get out, miraculously alive somehow. Her second time comforting the eternal soldier is when he wakes up from a nightmare of the pit screaming. Madeleine holds him gently, humming to calm his nerves, and he falls back asleep peacefully. She can't help herself but fear for him when his sister, in tears, revealed that after being shot in the back of the ribs, stayed behind and covered them while they fell back.

She later learned that James had survived the injury, and had fought off an attack despite being badly injured. He's awarded the Purple Heart, and she holds him gently after he gets home, the gunshot still hurting him, but it healed. Madeleine can't help but gently hold James when she learned he'd thrown himself onto a live grenade in 2003, during a Taliban ambush in a ravine. He told her of his concussion, nosebleed, and headache after he got himself blackout drunk.

On Christmas Eve of 2014, she learned that James had been temporarily assigned to SEAL Team 6-and that he'd executed Osama Bin Laden himself after capturing him. It's her greatest Christmas present ever. At least, she thinks later on, there won't be anyone else like Bin Laden. She also invites all the campers at both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupitar over to her and Matthew's log cabin for Christmas, and they celebrate a new year coming in. James also attends, but since it's so deep into the woods, there's very little snow on the ground, so he and a few others just soccer outside. It's only then she remembers the unofficial Christmas Truce of 1914, and Madeleine smiled to herself watching them play, exchange gifts, and celebrate.

Both she and Katyusha scream for him during Katyusha's one hundred percent legal prison escape in 2050 after she'd been wrongly imprisoned. She's astonished to learn that Katyusha had known about the gods since 1990, and also at the shield he'd created out of thin air from his powers. When she learned he lived through a giant explosion beforehand, she gently scolds him. He hugs her after she's done and whispers into her ear that he was doing what a soldier does-sacrificing his or herself for the lives of others, and she's not mad at him.

Although she laughs at his Christmas present, _Go the F**k to Sleep_ , she can tell he knew she'd love it. He also sends her a link to the version spoken aloud by Samuel L. Jackson on YouTube, and she's laughing so hard that Matthew comes in concerned.

It's 2551 when she last sees him alive. Both of them know he's not coming back from his deployment as a SPARTAN-II, and they bond the other to themselves, although Madeleine's the first to give her blood to him. It's then he reveals that there was another, and he tells her his blood-brother's name was Harry Potter.

When she dies, it's August 30th, 2552. She can feel his sorrow as Chris, Jessie, and McKenzie die in front of him. Finally, the man known as Noble 0, James Evans, and finally, Jonathan Laws dies, and she dies with him as does the rest of the nations. It's only in Elysium that she finally meets his twin brother, Jordan, Michelle, Kayla and Joseph, Jordan and Michelle's kids. It's heartbreaking to see Jonathan's face light up in joy as he bear-hugs his twin after six hundred and thirty one years. Her heart melts when she sees Jonathan's teammates, Alex and Kat, formerly known as Noble Six (Alex) and Noble Two, with their hands clasped tightly. The next thing she knows, she's looking up at a sky-blue roof, and she's an infant again. She knows what she is meant to be, a nation.

But when she reaches for those memories, they slip out of her grasp and they vanish, and a pretty lady comes to tell her something.

"In due time, you'll get those memories back," the lady says, "in the meantime, you'll be a Jedi Knight." Although she doesn't know what a Jedi Knight is, she's content to wait.

 **Oh my gods that was long. Before you ask any questions like: Will there be a sequel, is this just a oneshot, this is just a oneshot. It's going to stay that way, and sorry about the super weird paragraphs. Yes, Jonathan, Jordan, Chris, Hannah, McKenzie, and the rest of the gang all become Jedi, and the pretty lady is both the living and unifying Force.**

 **Yes, Madeleine is Matthew's twin in this. Alfred and Amelia are/aren't their little siblings. Considering that Nyo!Canada's waiting for her son to return home, she knows there's a chance he won't make it.**


End file.
